Not Just the Crazies
by BridgeFlyingBlues
Summary: I'm scratching my head. I really can't think of a way to summarize this except...Wicked badass Videl. Sort of, um nastyish... So i suppose the really faint of heart shouldn't read. Ya. Oneshot. I think.


1Disclaimer - I disclaim.

_Not Just the Crazies_

She would smash glass bottles across their horrified faces. Soak them in gasoline where they lay, then flick a match, heart quickening in sick anticipation of their screams. She would slit their necks, ear to ear, just to chuckle at the gaping holes which would grin back with lurid depravity.

How could she describe it? The feel, the smell, the taste, the texture...? It would be like offering fine wine to plebeian ingrates, rolling in the muck of their Budweiser and Heineken worship.

Inconceivable.

Videl sneezed, a sudden distraction from her twisted thoughts, and rubbed a hand across her nose. Her damn alergies had been acting up lately and they were annoying enough to drive her _completely_ insane.

If she wasn't already.

Twitching with suppressed giggles, she began searching for the packet of tissues usually stashed in one pocket or another...

"_Awwww, godd...sob..."_

Videl blinked her wide, baby blue eyes in apparent confusion, sure she had silenced everyone in that dank back alley forever. She put her napkin search on hold and turned around, smirking at the pathetic, crawling piece of shit that had just uttered his death sentence. Maybe if he hadn't whimpered like a kicked dog he would've lived, but now... Bending low, she pulled a six inch hunting knife from the cuff of her boot, it's blade still shimmering darkly with fresh blood.

The man moaned again, his hands scrabbling at the sidewalk for enough purchase to push himself to his knees. He gagged on his own fear and sweat and blood, the animal inside him howling and running in circles at the approaching threat.

A predator.

"You know...just thought it would be fun to tell you...like how all those crazies in the movies need to explain their _crazies _or whatever... Well, heh, I don't think _I'm_ crazy," Crushing the man's body back against the ground, she straddled his torso and yanked his head back by the hair, quickly introducing his scrawny neck to the tip of her knife. "...I made my first kill at thirteen..." A look of sweetest ecstasy painted its way across her features. "Along with a pair of C-cups, I got a buoy knife from my dearest mama. One of the only things I can thank her for really..."

She dug the blade cruelly into his throat, an icy chill suddenly filling her eyes. "Everyone is afraid of my daddy! Why the hell they're afraid of that cheap weakling, I'll never know!"

The ice slowly faded, and she looked down, almost apologetic.

"I suppose I shouldn't take it out on you. You _are _just another dead man after all. Hnnnn..." Her tongue poked out at the corner of her sulky lips as she shoved a good five centimeters of the knife into his carotid artery.

He screamed, and it was like Beethoven's Second to her ears. They would all scream like mother fucking bitches one day.

She felt something hot burn in her stomach at his fitful spasms, and for a moment her mind flashed to Gohan, the little farm boy who was going to teach her how to fly.

Now, Videl wasn't any kind of virgin, (that was a North Dakotan blonde girl's dream) and yet, neither was she some whore on the red light district...

However...

...For some _odd_ reason, Gohan's boyish smile made her want to get down on all fours and have him fuck her like an animal. She wanted to suck on his lips until she tasted blood. Waltz with him like a love struck child in the moonlight. Rock and rock and rock with him inside her, until she couldn't feel the crazies anymore.

Wouldn't that be sweet?

"Don't stop! Keep yelling!" She laughed maniacally, her hand pulling across his neck in a swift, smooth stroke. The wet cough made her want _That Boy _even harder, her hips unconsciously bucking against his back.

She sat there quietly for a few minutes, waiting until her breaths slowed, the first wave of adrenaline passing.

Then she rose to her feet, as the need for a hot shower and fresh clothing drifted lazily through her mind.

She sniffed. And perhaps a little antihistamine too.

Note - I'm not saying anything.


End file.
